Title
by coalacolacola
Summary: Semua orang gempar mendengar gosip tentangku. Ino berkata, aku sudah melewatkan tangkapan besar kali ini. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kalo sudah masalah hati lain lagi ceritanya.


**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungan berupa materi.**

 **...**

 **"TITLE"**

 **...**

 _ **Happy reading**_

 **Coalacolacola-2016-** _ **new**_

 **...**

"Sakura jadilah kekasihku."

Sakura _shock_ ditempat mendengarnya. Dia heran, sejak kemarin ada saja yang menembaknya. Jika dihitung sudah dua kali ini dia mendapat pernyataan cinta.

Pertama adalah Lee yang menembaknya kemarin tapi, anggap saja Lee sebagai angin lalu. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang menembaknya hari ini. Astaga ini Gaara! Gaara yang tingkat kepopulerannya hampir menduduki tingkat pertama di kampusnya! Jika Sakura normal dia pasti akan menjerit kegirangan dan menerima Gaara. Hanya saja, Sakura sepertinya tidak senormal itu.

"Maaf Gaara, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Gantian Gaara yang _shock_ ditempat. Dia baru saja ditolak. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia ditolak, karena memang baru kali ini dia menyatakan cintanya.

Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya karena selalu ditembak duluan dan berakhir dengan penolakannya.

Dan sekarang ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya, dia ditolak! Kurang apa dirinya ini di hadapan gadis pujaannya?! * _Oh, Gaara mungkin itu balasan dari semua penolakan yang telah kau lakukan.-karma-*_

"Kenapa Sakura?" Wajah Gaara yang selalu keren berubaha menjadi melow dan galau. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah sudah menolaknya, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Maaf Gaara, aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Jawabnya telak yang membuat Gaara makin menggalau.

"Kita bisa berteman kok." Kata Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara, mencoba menghiburnya. Namun Gaara hanya terdiam larut dalam kegalauannya.

.

.

Berita tentang pernyataan cinta Gaara kepada Sakura yang ditolak sudah menyebar hampir ke seantero kampus. Beberapa orang mencibir Sakura, mengatakan sikapnya terlalu _sok_ karena sudah menolak pangeran kampus, beberapa lagi merasa bersyukur dan berterimakasih karena cowok idaman kampus itu pada akhirnya tetap _sigle._

"Jadi semua itu benar ya?" Tanya sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, saat mereka tengah makan di kantin. Sakura mengangguk sambil menyedot jus melonnya.

"Kenapa kau tolak Sakura, itu Gaara loh! Gaara!" Ino jadi heboh sendiri setelah tahu kebenarannya langsung dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyukainya Ino." Jawab Sakura acuh sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Duh! Kau ini sudah menghilangkan tangkapan emas!" Kata Ino bersungut sebal. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura _-chan!"_

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada sosok yang menyapanya.

"Hai Naruto!" Gadis itu membalas sapaan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam mencuat mengikutinya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Hai Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura menyapa Sasuke dengan lambaian tangannya juga. Sasuke balas melambai padanya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran kampus. Naruto yang akhirnya bertemu Sakura langsung menanyakan tentang gosip hangat yang baru beredar tentang Gaara. Pertanyaannya sama dengan Ino, dan Sakura menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang masih sama.

Sasuke hanya menyimak mereka sambil sesekali melirik pada Sakura. Sakura yang merasa dilirik balas melirik pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke langsung memalingkan tatapannya, Sakura mendecih sebal.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak menyukainya, padahal kan Gaara itu sosok idaman para gadis di kampus ini." Naruto masih bertanya heran.

Sakura mendengus sebal merutuki tingkat kecerewetan Naruto yang hampir setara dengan Ino.

"Ini masalah hati Naruto, jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis lain. Setiap orang punya perasaan yang berbeda." Sakura menjelaskan dengan jengkel.

Naruto masih tidak mengerti, pemuda itu kembali berargumen yang membuat Sakura makin sebal. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan fikiran para gadis. Tapi, setahuku mereka menyukai semua pria seperti Gaara dan tidak akan memandang yang lain seperti aku ini. Mereka hanya melihat tampang dan tampang saja!" Naruto jadi bersungut sebal.

Sakura juga sebal mendengarnya. Tidak terima dia disama-samakan dengan gadis lain yang hanya melihat tampang sebagai pilihan utama.

"Diamlah Naruto! Aku tidak pulang denganmu hari ini! Sasuke- _kun_ aku numpang di mobilmu!" Katanya bersungut-sungut sambil menuju ke sebuah mobil hitam di parkiran.

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Sasuke, Sasuke mangacuhkannya dan langsung berjalan ke arah mobilnya menyusul Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura hanya diam di sepanjang perjalanan, tapi dia tidak berhenti untuk menatap Sasuke sesekali yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit kehilangan konsentrasinya saat menyetir.

"Berhentilah menatapku Sakura."

Sakura mendengus keras. "Kalau begitu berhentilah untuk menggantungkanku!" Sasuke langsung menoleh menatapnya kaget.

"Jika kau tidak segera mengatakannya, aku janji akan mengatakan 'iya' jika ada orang yang menembakku lagi, tidak peduli siapapun itu!" Kata Sakura keras.

Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya pelan. "Siapa yang menggantungkanmu, kau telalu percaya diri."

Sakura makin sebal setelah mendengarnya. "Oh ya? Lalu apa maksud dari semua kencan kita? Apa maksud sms-sms manis yang kau kirim tiap malam? Apa maksudmu mengirimiku bunga tiap minggu, dan segala hal manis serta perhatianmu selama ini Uchiha?!" Teriak Sakura sebal.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan sambil terus fokus pada jalanan. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia tidak bisa mengelak dari apa yang telah Sakura nyatakan padanya.

"Apa maksudnya hah! Jika kau selama ini hanya memainkanku maka aku akan membencimu! Dan akan segera mencari pacar!"

"Tau begini, harusnya aku menerima Gaara saja." Dengusnya.

Sasuke langsung menoleh manatap Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca mobil. Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana, tapi membayangkan Sakura harus jadian dengan si rambut merah yang sangat dibencinya itu membuatnya tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Dengar Sakura, ini semua butuh proses, kita..kita tidak bisa..ini.." Sasuke sangat bingung, kata-kata keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa arah.

"Sudahlah!" Potong Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak peduli, Ino benar, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan tangkapan emas. Aku akan bicara pada Gaara besok."

 **Ckit!**

Mobil mendadak direm membuat Sakura kaget dan terjungkal ke depan. Jika dia tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman, kepalanya pasti sudah menatap _dasbord_ mobil.

"Sasuke _baka_! Kau mau membunuhku hah!" Teriaknya marah.

Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan marah Sakura dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Kemudian beringsut mendekati Sakura dan menghimpitnya.

"Jika kau berani menemui si rambut merah itu, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu." Ucapnya tajam penuh ancaman. Sakura ngeri mendengarnya. Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula dan memasang sabuk pengamannya, kemudian kembali memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau mengerti?!"

Pelan-pelan Sakura mengangguk ketakutan dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar.

 **-** _ **END**_ **-**

...

 **-** _ **Omake**_ **-**

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa kamar Sasuke. Keduanya tengah menonton film Avengers yang diputar di TV.

Kepala Sakura bersandar di pundak Sasuke, sementara tangan Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak mau aku menjadi pacarmu?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam dan Avengers pun langsung terlupakan.

"Bukannya tidak mau." Kata Sasuke pelan. "Tapi, aku masih belum pantas untuk memilikimu Sakura." Lanjutnya kemudian. Sakura hanya diam mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku ingin lulus dulu dan segera bekerja, lalu aku akan meresmikan kita dan bertemu orang tuamu. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika aku menyiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan orang tuamu kelak." Dan wajah Sakura merona mendengarnya.

* _well,_ menurutku meskipun gak pacaran hubungan kalian udah kayak orang pacaran kok -_-*

 _ **-End-**_

 **Wow saya baru pertama kali ini bikin** _ **omake**_ **, di tengah subuh pula**

 **Cerita terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **Meghan T.-Title**_

 **Makasih untuk** _ **readers ,**_ **semoga semua terhibur. Saya minta maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon kritik dan saran yg membangun.**

 **Ini cerita udah lama banget. Semoga kali ini bisa dipublish. Dulu waktu mau publish gagal melulu T_T**

 **sedikit cerita nih, tadi pagi dengan pede-nya saya berada di barisan paling depan pake sepatu putih pas upacara bendera. Saya baru sadar pake sepatu putih pas mengheningkan cipta. Beneran! Hahaha untung gak kena razia sepatu.**

 **Udah deh, salam hangat, Coala ^^**

 **AN.11-09-16**

 **semga kali ini saya bisa publish. AN diatas adalah AN lama yg saya buat pas dulu mau publish. sekarang saya buat lagi karena mau cba publish lagi. somga gak gagal kali ini.**


End file.
